Shadow Collective
*Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Ziton Moj *Lom Pyke |members = Bo-Katan |headquarters = *Zanbar *Mandalore |locations = Mandalore |formed = *Death Watch *Pyke Syndicate *Black Sun *Hutt Cartel *Kajidics *Nightbrothers |founded = c. 20 BBY |dissolved = c. 20 BBY |era = Rise of the Empire era |affiliation = *Nightbrothers *Hutt Cartel *Kajidics *Black Sun *Pyke Syndicate *Death Watch **Night Owls}} The Shadow Collective was criminal organization founded during the Clone Wars in 20 BBY by Sith Lord Darth Maul. Maul rallied the Mandalorian Death Watch, the Black Sun, the Pykes, the Hutt Cartel, and the Hutt kajidics. History Maul and his brother Savage Opress were found near dead in their escape pod above Florrum. The two were found by Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan of the Death Watch, and taken to their camp on Zanbar for treatment. After discussing their views and finding a similar enemy in Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the brothers allied with Vizsla and the Death Watch. From there, they embarked on a mission to Mustafar where they went to meet with Xomit Grunseit. When the latter and his four other leaders refused to join the new collective, Opress hurled his lightsaber at him which killed him. His underling and Captain of the Guard, Ziton Moj, joined Maul and his allies after he witnessed the manner in which his boss and his four leaders were killed. of the Hutt Cartel.]] In addition, Lom Pyke and his allies ventured to visit Maul on Zanbar and he joined when he learned that Maul was forming an army. After that, they immediatly set course for Hutt Space. They traveled to Nal Hutta and met with the Hutt Grand Council. The Hutts refused, and they were forced to retreat from several bounty hunters, and Oruba was killed by Savage Opress after revealing that the other Hutts were holed up in the palace of Jabba Desilijic Tiure on Tatooine. After a brief skirmish at the palace of Jabba, the Hutt decided to assist the collective. Following the skirmish, Vizsla personally spoke with Bo-Katan and promised that Mandalore would be theirs and the two brothers would be dead, like the Duchess. ]] In the days that followed, Maul's collective successfully assisted the Death Watch in conquering Mandalore from Duchess Satine Kryze and her New Mandalorian government. Maul's plan involved turning the Death Watch from criminals into heroes for the people, without whom it would be impossible to control Mandalore. Maul's agents attacked police forces in the capital city of Sundari to show the weakness of the Duchess's government. Duchess Satine Kryze attempted to calm her people outside the palace, but Vizsla and the Death Watch then swooped in and intervened to "stop" the criminals, becoming heroes in the eyes of the Mandalorian people who started calling for change. Kryze would be imprisoned, and eventually killed by Maul as revenge over Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine's former lover and Maul's nemesis. Vizlsa deployed squads to stop the criminals and had Ziton Moj, Lom Pyke and Savage Opress arrested. Maul was soon betrayed by Vizsla who had him imprisoned, but the two soon broke out of prison with former Prime Minister Almec and they confronted Vizsla. In a duel, Maul killed Vizsla and proclaimed himself Mandalore and the leader of the Death Watch. Bo-Katan and her Night Owls refused to join and fled. Maul would then have his soldiers repaint their armor red. Soon after, the Shadow Collective would face the Night Owls in battle, the renegades would team up with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two Sith Lords, meanwhile, dueled with the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious when he came to the palace to kill the brothers. In the duel, Sidious managed to kill Opress when he impaled him on his lightsaber, and he subdued Maul with Force Lightning. Members *Nightbrothers: **Maul-Leader **Savage Opress-Member *Death Watch: **Pre Vizsla-Leader **Bo-Katan-Members *Hutt Cartel: **Jabba Desilijic Tiure-Leader **Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo-Member **Arok-Member **Oruba-Member **Marlo-Member *Kajidic: **Desilijic/Fortiure: ***Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure-Leader ***Arok-Member ***Jabba Desilijic Tiure-Member ***Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo-Member ***Marlo-Member ***Oruba Desilijic Fortiure-Member *Black Sun: **Ziton Moj-Leader *Pyke Syndicate: **Lom Pyke-Leader **Oba Pyke-Co-Leader **Gorga Pyke-Member **Unidentified Pyke-Member Nightbrothers of Dathomir]] The Nightbrothers were a tribal group of Dathomirian men who served the Nightsisters. They lived in a village on the far side of the planet of Dathomir. Darth Maul and Savage Opress were both born as Nightbrothers and later created the Shadow Collective. Darth Maul , leader of the Shadow Collective and fallen Sith Lord]] Darth Maul was a male Dathomirian Zabrak Sith Lord who, along with his brother, created the Shadow Collective. After a failed attempt to rally pirates on Florrum to join their cause, Maul and Opress was found by Death Watch members Bo-Katan and Pre Vizsla, who nursed them back to health. Maul and the others left for Mustafar to rally together the Black Sun. After the meeting failed, Maul then had Opress kill the five leaders of the Black Sun, including Xomit Grunseit, leaving the decision to join the Collective to Ziton Moj, who joined the Collective. After a skirmish with the Hutt Grand Council on Nal Hutta, Maul had Oruba the Hutt executed by Opress after the Hutt told him where Marlo and the others were. Later on, Maul killed Vizsla and took over the Collective and Death Watch. Savage Opress , second-in-command of the Collective.]] Savage Opress was a Dathomirian Zabrak male Sith Apprentice who was second-in-command of The Collective and the brother of Darth Maul. After a failed attempt to rally a group of pirates on Florrum, Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan of the Death Watch had found the two Sith and took them to Zanbar to be fixed up and "nursed back" to health. Shortly after the Death Watch joined the Collective, Opress went along with his brother and Pre Vizsla to Mustafar to rally the Black Sun. The meeting failed and Maul ordered Savage to kill the five leaders, including Xomit Grunseit, and he did, which ended up leaving the decision to join the Collective up to Ziton Moj, which he did. After a skirmish with the Hutt Grand Council on Nal Hutta, Opress murdered Oruba, an ancient Hutt, and left for Tatooine with the others. After the arrival at Jabba's Palace, Opress and the others forced Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo to join the Collective. After this, they launched an attack on Kolluga's Palace on Nal Hutta to force the kajidic to join them, which, too, was successful. After the Takeover of Mandalore, Maul killed Vizsla and Opress now became his second-in-command. But Opress would later be killed by Darth Sidious shortly after that. Hutt Cartel & the Kajidic and Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, influential members of the Hutt Cartel and Desilijic kajidic.]] The Hutt Cartel was a powerful crime syndicate, or business, alliance of the Hutts. Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure held considerable power in the Cartel before, during, and after the Clone Wars. After several attacks by Maul and the Death Watch, along with the death of one of the Hutt Grand Council members was killed, Jabba had to join the Collective. Later on, Kolluga and the kajidic was forced to join the Collective as well. Jabba Desilijic Tiure Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo , Huttese member of the Hutt Cartel and the Collective.]] '''Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo was an elder Hutt member of the Hutt Grand Council during the Clone Wars. He is the nephew of Jabba Desilijic Tiure and the cousin of Kolluga and Rotta. After an attack on Jabba's Palace, Gorga and Jabba were forced to join the Collective. He would later-on find out that Oruba was killed and his cousin, Kolluga, was forced to join the Collective as well. Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure was an elder Hutt who was a key member of the Hutt Cartel, and later the Hutt Council. He gained leadership of the Fortiure and 1/2 of the Desilijic kajidics around 516 BBY, which made him very powerful and influential among other Hutts, kajidics, and criminal empires. He often attended Hutt Council meetings to oversee that his uncle Jabba was making decisions that the Fortiures and Desilijics would want to make. Kolluga was present at the meeting with the Shadow Collective via , with Jabba and Gorga (whom were at Jabba's Palace), Arok, Oruba, and Marlo. Darth Maul, Savage Opress, and requested the Hutts' allegiance and their territories in exchange for their lives being spared. The Council (including Kolluga) merely laughed at this and summoned bounty hunters to attack. When Maul and his forces retreated outside, Arok along with Marlo managed to escape but Oruba was captured and eventualy killed after telling the Collective that they could find Jabba at his palace on Tattoine. Maul would later launch an attack on Kolluga's Palace and force him to join the Collective. Arok Oruba Desilijic Fortiure Oruba Desilijic Fortiure, though not as influential and powerful as his eldest son, Kolluga, Oruba would become a member of the Hutt Council shortly after Oruba's death. Oruba was present when the Shadow Collective attacked his son's palace. Pyke Syndicate , the spice dealers of Oba Diah.]] The Pyke Syndicate of Oba Diah are famous spice dealers whom have their business spread across the galaxy. There isn't much known about the members of the Syndicate or the Syndicate at all, except for Lom Pyke is the leader of the criminal organization. Lom Pyke , leader of the Pyke Syndicate.]] Lom Pyke was a male Pyke who was the leader of the Pyke Syndicate before, during, and after the Clone Wars. When he heard from a neighboring crime syndicate about the Shadow Collective was being formed, Lom decided to see what it was about and left for Zanbar. After explaining his reasons of joining to the Collective's leaders, Lom and the Pykes joined the Shadow Collective. After the Hutt kajidic joined the Collective, Lom and the others left for Mandalore to take it over. Lom and the Black Sun leader, Ziton Moj, were arrested, and later on, freed by Pre Vizsla during the Takeover of Mandalore. Unidentified Pyke 1 was a member of the Pyke family/Syndicate as well as the Shadow Collective.]] This Unidentified Pyke was a male Pyke member of the Pyke family/Syndicate and the Shadow Collective. He was the aide of Lom Pyke during the Clone Wars and helped raid one of the many shipping docks on Mandalore during the planet's takeover. He was later arrested by Pre Vizsla and then released along with other members of the Collective. But he would later find out that the Collective would be lost to Darth Sidious and would be killed. Oba Pyke , co-leader of the Pyke Syndicate.]] '''Oba Pyke was a female Pyke who served as Lom Pyke's wife and the co-leader of the Pyke Syndicate/Family. She left Oba Diah with other members of the Pyke family and syndicate, including Lom, when they found out about the Shadow Collective, and left for Zanbar. After they joined and the Hutt Cartel and the Kajidics joined, Oba and the others left for Mandalore to takeover the planet. Shortly after Darth Sidious landed on Mandalore at the Palace, Oba is seen, along with Lom, Gorga, and another Pyke, thrown into a nearby wall by the Sith Lord and is knocked out. After regaining consciousness, Oba and the others rush to the window and watch Sidious kill Savage Opress. While escaping to one of their ships, a fellow Pyke is caught by Sidious and is stabbed in the stomach then beheaded, which killed him. Gorga Pyke ' was a male Pyke member of the Pyke Syndicate.]] '''Gorga Pyke' is a male Pyke who served as one of Lom Pyke's advisers during the Clone Wars and was also one of his sons. After finding out about the Shadow Collective, Gorga and the rest of the Pyke family left for Zanbar to join the Collective. After the takeover of Mandalore, Darth Sidious arrives to the palace on Mandalore and throws the Pykes into a nearby wall, knocking them out. After regaining consciousness, Gorga and the others rush to the window and watch as Savage Opress is killed by Sidious. While escaping to a ship, a fellow Pyke is caught by Sidious and is stabbed in the stomach and dies by being beheaded. Black Sun ' of Mustafar.]] The '''Black Sun' is a infamous criminal syndicate/organization based on Mustafar. During the Clone Wars, the focus of the Jedi Knights on defeating the Separatists meant a decline of law enforcement, particularly in the sparsely patrolled Outer Rim Territories. This allowed criminal elements, like the notorious Black Sun syndicate, to flourish. The Black Sun's tentacles reach across many worlds. Many of the organization's operatives had no idea that they were benefiting Black Sun, so layered and intricate were the fronts that the syndicate hid behind. During the time of the Clone Wars, Black Sun was led by a cabal of Falleen nobles, who operated out of a well-defended fortress on Mustafar. But when Maul and the Death Watch come, the nobles' numbers would soon decline. Ziton Moj , the now-leader of the Black Sun.]] His gruff demeanor and devilish grin indicated '''Ziton Moj relished how well-protected he was by the power of criminal influence. A bully to his very marrow, Moj was a leg-breaking lieutenant for the Black Sun criminal syndicate during the Clone Wars. Never one to be intimidated, he was also pragmatic enough to avoid fights he couldn't win. This level-headedness served him well when Darth Maul usurped control of Black Sun, and installed Ziton as leader, replacing the decapitated ruling council. Death Watch , Mandalorian terrorists.]] The warrior clans of Mandalore were believed to have been wiped out ages ago, their tattered remnants exiled to the Concordia moon. But as the Clone Wars swept the galaxy, the treacherous governor Pre Vizsla resurrected the Mandalorians, and with them, their legendary combat armor that was feared across the galaxy. Backed by Count Dooku and the Separatists, Vizsla began building an army to retake Mandalore from the control of pacifists who were trying to bury violent Mandalore's past. As the coup became inopportune, Dooku abandoned the Death Watch, leading once again to their exile. The Death Watch became a murderous band of nomadic outlaws, battle-worn rogues that wandered the Clone Wars. Pre Vizsla , leader of the Death Watch.]] '''Pre Vizsla publicly served Duchess Satine as the governor of Mandalore's moon Concordia, but was really the leader of the Death Watch, a secret society of Mandalorian commandos who sought to overthrow Satine's government and reclaim the Mandalorians' honor as warriors. Vizsla and Count Dooku plotted to assassinate Satine, which would lead to a Republic occupation of Mandalore. Vizsla's Death Watch would then liberate the planet, joining the Separatist cause. Things did not go according to plan, and Vizsla and Dooku bitterly parted ways. Death Watch became a group of nomadic warriors, with the formerly manicured and orderly Vizsla becoming unkempt and battle-worn as their leader. Bo-Katan ', member of the Death Watch.]] A fierce warrior concealed in sleek Mandalorian armor, Bo-Katan was the ever-loyal lieutenant to Pre Vizsla, and a proud member of the Death Watch splinter group. Bo-Katan rallied to Death Watch's call for Mandalorians to embrace their martial heritage and find glory in war. She was confident, sardonic, and deadly. Bo-Katan is also the sister of Duchess Satine Kryze. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''The Last Jedi'' *''Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures'' Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Criminal organizations Category:Shadow Collective members Category:Articles by KyranEllis